Finding You
by Suma Susaki
Summary: When Chihiro starts having disturbing dreams about the Spirit World, And Haku, She gets worried. What happens when the dream becomes reality? It just keeps coming and coming and to Chihiro, it just wont leave her alone... HakuChihiro Hiatus
1. The Dream

Finding You 

By: Suma Susaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any Spirited Away characters… only my wonderful ideas that go into this story.

A/n: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it! I keep reading Spirited Away stories, and decided that I should also write one! So here I am! YAY! ((throws confetti)) so yeah.. this is my first Spirited Away fic if you don't count the failure one that my friend and I were writing. LOL so yeah… plz enjoy! R&R plz too! Here is the First chapter of Finding You:

**-Chapter 1: The Dream-**

The rain lashed down in sheets outside of Chihiro's bedroom in the big blue house on the corner of Cherry Street. It was at least 3 in the morning, but for some reason Chihiro's mind was on a certain someone, other than sleeping away like everyone else. 'It has been almost 8 years… and he hasn't filled his promise yet.' She thought, sighing, than got out of bed and over to her window, looking longingly over to the road that led to the Spirit Worlds gates. 'I miss you so much. I've tried over and over countless times to try and come back. But I can't. It's like it never happened… but then why do these memories that haunt me so much seem so real? Have I just gone insane?' she thought staring into the dark clouds. "Haku…" she let out of her mouth, as only a faint whisper. "Why haven't you kept your promise to me yet?" Now at the age of 18, Chihiro was almost completely done with high school, and was ready to go off to college. The more she thought on it, the more she didn't want to leave. 'What if Haku comes back while I'm away? I would never forgive myself.' She thought. It was all getting so confusing. She sighed again, than crawled back into bed. She let her thoughts stay on Haku as sleep embraced her.

-Chihiro's POV-

_I ran through the forest, having no idea where I was going. Everything was dark; nothing showed but the moon through the trees, giving off very little light to see by. I hurriedly ran around a couple tight corners and than came up to a large building. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized where I was. "Aburaya…" I gasped and ran into the tunnel. "Haku!" I yelled over the howling wind, that was pushing me even faster towards the exit of the building. As I got to the end of the tunnel, it grew very cold, the sky as black as black can be. My eyes grew wide in terror. 'Oh god no…' I thought as I ran as fast as I could through the tall grass, and over the creek. I ran up the steps and through the shops and restaurants. Than I saw it, the Bathhouse. I ran across the bridge, and into the building. No one was around. I heard a scream coming from the baths, and jolted towards where it came from. _

_There, I saw many employees' bodies littering the ground. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "No… plz no." I breathed. Than saw familiar white dragon outside the window. My eyes grew, and I ran over to the stairs and ran up them with ease. Running into the closest room, I threw open the balcony doors, and grasped the wooden railing. "HAKU!" I screamed as I saw his battered body wailing around. He glanced at me, but then was thrown to the ground by something that I couldn't see. He fell to the "ocean" and thrashed desperately against the enemy he was battling. He than roared loudly, and raised into the air, coming towards me. Before he could reach me though, I felt something grab me from behind. "Say good-bye Sen…"_

-End POV-

"NOOO!" Chihiro screamed, as she abruptly flew up from her bed in a deep sweat. She glanced around her room, breathing hard and holding her chest. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?' she asked herself, shuddering as she remembered the voice. It was dark and menacing, Cold and frightful. She glanced out side to see that the wind had picked up, but no rain fell. The clouds were still completely dark, making it seem darker than it really was. She looked at her alarm clock, and noticed that it was already 6:30. She Shakily got out of bed and walked to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. 'Thank god I don't have school today.' She thought sorting through her clothes. Something to the right of her clothes grabbed her attention. Tears built up in her eyes. It was the orange uniform she had worn while in Aburaya. Chihiro fell to her knees, and gathered the uniform in her arms, tears falling into the fabric as she held it closely to her. _'Come to me Chihiro' _came a familiar voice in her head. She looked up and glanced around her room. 'What?' she asked inside her head trying to get the voice to respond. The only answer she got was, _'I need you Chihiro'_ "Haku?" she asked out loud. 'What the heck is going on here?'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Well… there ya have it! Chapter one! 3 whole pages long! WOOT! hehe… so yeah… plz r&r people. Tell me what I did wrong, or what ya like, or whatever. LOL Thanks a ton everyone! Peace!

**Suma Susaki**


	2. Escape

Finding You

By: Suma Susaki

Well… hehe… I hope you all like this next chapter! I'm not the best writer ever so If u have any ideas, tell me, okay? Luv ya all and thanks for reading, _Finding You._

-Chapter 2: Escape-

_**Last time:** 'Come to me Chihiro' came a familiar voice in her head. She looked up and glanced around her room. 'What?' she asked inside her head trying to get the voice to respond. The only answer she got was, 'I need you Chihiro' "Haku?" she asked out loud. 'What the heck is going on here?' _

Now:

Chihiro stood up from her position on the ground, and slowly walked over to her rattling window. A slight glow was coming from the direction that the portal between the Human World and Aburaya. She blinked a couple times to make sure she still wasn't dreaming, but than when she opened her eyes, the glow was an intense blaze of white.

'_Chihiro… come back'_ came the voice again, only stronger. _'I'm on my way Haku… just hold on.'_ She thought back to him, unsure if he could hear he back, and stood and dressed in the orange working uniform. The once to long pants, were now capri's on her now long, thin legs, while the once knee length shirt now fit her figure perfectly.

She wrapped the white ribbon around her arms and tied it on her back. She then lifted her hair up in a ponytail with the hair tie Granny had given her. 'My good luck for whatever may come' Chihiro thought as she slipped on her shoes, and with one last glance in her room, closed the door, and ran down the stairs and into the living room where her parents unfortunately were sitting, reading the paper and talking about random things.

Her parents eyed her clothing with a raised eyebrow. "Where did that come from?" asked her mother. "I have had it forever." She replied shortly before saying, "I'm leaving. " and ran out of the room and towards the door. "CHIHIRO!" "STOP!" her parent's shouted back at her, but she didn't listen, couldn't listen… something bad was going to happen… she could feel it in her soul, vibrating throughout her entire being.

'_Haku… please be ok…' _she thought worriedly as she ran down the steep hill, tripping towards the bottom, and rolling the rest of the way down, landing near the "little houses" as she liked to call them. "Augh…" Chihiro grasped her ankle tightly, having hurt it on the way down the hill. _'I have to keep going…'_ she thought, eyes watering as she stood up and ran further down the dirt road with her own tears blinding her. She winced every time her right foot made contact with the ground, but kept going until she was in front of the entrance to the Spirit World.

She sat down on the side of the building, and looked at her injured foot. _'Chihiro'_ Chihiro glanced up fast and looked around. 'That sounded so close that time.' Suddenly, the wind picked up, and went into the "Abandoned train station" which suddenly started to glow a glistening white. _'Chihiro… go. I can't hold it open for much longer…' _Chihiro's eyes grew wide as she realized what was going on. 'He's opening the portal for me to pass through…' she thought as she desperately got on her feet, this time the pain in her foot wasn't hurting her. Sprinting inside, she ran until she saw the exit into Aburaya.

-End Chapter 2: Escape-

Well there ya have it! What's gonna happen? Can you all guess? If you can I'll give you a giant chocolate cookie! . Plz R&R everyone! Thanks a ton! Tell me what ya like, what should change, my mistakes, anything. Constructive criticism is allowed. But No flames pretty plz. They hurt. Hehe Thanks to all of my readers! Luv to you all! 3

**Suma Susaki**

Edited and revised by: Miyoko


	3. The Letter

Finding You

By: Suma Susaki

Hey people! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! It's the most I've ever had! LOL! So yeah… I'm glad people are reading my story… even if its such a low number starting out. Thanks to:

**K40-kyo-sohma**: Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm so glad that you like my story!

**Pinkwitch1**: omg! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me! XD Well… this chapter has a lot of important information… and so you can tell me what ya think! Again—thanks a ton! Hope you stay till the end!

sooooo…. Here is chapter 3 of _Finding You:_

-Chapter 3: The Letter-

**_Last time: _** _'Chihiro… go. I can't hold it open for much longer…' _Chihiro's eyes grew wide as she realized what was going on. 'He's opening the portal for me to pass through…' she thought as she desperately got on her feet, this time the pain in her foot wasn't hurting her. Sprinting inside, she ran until she saw the exit into Aburaya.

Now:

Running out of the tunnel, she noticed the similarities to her dream. Her eyes grew large with worry. 'I'm scared…' she suddenly realized, but she knew that she had to continue. Determinedly, she ran through the tall, scratchy grass, and to the creek. The rocks were slick with dew and trickling water, but she hurriedly went over the rocks and ran up the short hill and finally saw the City.

Once she reached the restaurants and buildings, she ran hastily through the crowd of spirits occupying the streets. She then made a sharp right turn, and finally saw the Bath House. Sighing, she walked across the bridge without holding her breath. They still remembered her, didn't they?

As if reading her thoughts, she started hearing massive amount of shouts towards her from the workers on the balconies and also the ones wandering around. She smiled and waved and ran into the front entrance of the building. Yu-baaba was there to greet her. "Ahh… Sen. I see you have returned." She said, almost in a caring type of voice. _Almost._ "I need to speak with Master Haku, Yu-baaba. For some reason I believe he is in danger and has been trying to contact me." Chihiro said, bowing remembering her politeness.

People around her started to whisper to each other, Chihiro was not able to decipher what was being said. It was just way too loud. Yu-baaba eyed Chihiro with an almost apologetic look in her eyes. It made Chihiro's skin crawl to see the old witch have sincerity when 8 years ago she had none. What had she missed in the last 8 years?

"Chihiro… we must talk. Please follow me to my office immediately." Yu-baaba said, before disappearing. Chihiro gulped. This isn't exactly how she pictured her arrival back in Aburaya. Chihiro started to walk away, and the crowd that had surrounded her moved out of her way to let her pass, most with apologetic looks similar to Yu-baaba's. 'Did something possibly happen to Haku?' she thought worriedly, as she went up many elevators before finally making it to the top floor.

Upon reaching the door to Yu-baaba's quarters, she knocked twice, and heard a voice say "Come in" and the doors opened one by one, lights flickering on as they did so. Walking through all the rooms, she finally reached the one Yu-baaba lingers in, and bowed before the old woman than sat down on a chair that she remembered wasn't there the first time Chihiro was here.

"Chihiro… I have some bad news concerning Haku. First off… he gave me this letter to give to you if you came back before he did." Said Yu-baaba, handing over a worn looking envelope. 'Came back from where?' thought Chihiro, growing tense with worry. "I think you should read the letter. It'll explain more than what I could tell you. Haku made it to were only you and he can read it, so no… I haven't read it. But I know that it's important." She said as she smoked a few puffs on a long cigarette pipe. 'hasn't changed that much, has she?' thought Chihiro, as she opened the letter. It read:

_My dearest Chihiro,_

_I am so sorry that I could not tell you this in person, but I have been called to a very dangerous mission that I couldn't refuse. It was for your own safety, even if you are in the human world. Its been 3 years since you left me and the rest of Yu-baaba's slaves. Yes… that means that she wouldn't allow me to take back my contract. But… I hold very closely my true name. Just as I wish I could hold you right now, safe and sound. I miss you so much. Believe me… If I had the chance right now, I would go find you. _

Chihiro noticed that some words were smeared. It looked as if Haku had been crying as he wrote the letter. Chihiro teared up at the thought of him being so distressed as she continued reading the letter.

_A new evil has been born since you have left. No one knows or understands what is going on, but the sky is constantly blackened, the Sun hasn't shined in over a year and a half. We constantly find people's bodies lying dead right after we turn our backs on them for seconds at a time. I believe that the evil has found a way to be invisible, and I volunteered to fight it. I know it is risky and I may not ever see you or anyone else again after I leave… but most of the evil's that have been in this world, are always seeking to take over both this world, and yours._

_I did this for you Chihiro. And if I die doing this… protecting you… I need you to know something that I never told you the first time you were here. The one thing that has been killing me since you left._

_Chihiro… I love you so much. More than you could even think. I love you so much… that I am saving you from the pain and suffering that this evil could afflict to your world. Again… I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you this is person…but please… just know that I love you… and pray that everything will be all right. _

_Love forever and eternity,_

_HAKU_

Chihiro broke down in tears and fell to the ground, clutching her shoulders and sobbing to her self. Haku… he truly did love her. Just as she did him. Why does fate have to be so hard… why do they have to be apart. Than… Chihiro noticed that at the bottom of the page, written very small was a note, dated only a day before this very day. Surprised, Chihiro whipped her tears away and squinted to read the small print.

_Chihiro… I can feel you so close, yet your so far away from me. Its been at least 4 or 5 years since I wrote you the letter above… and its taking most of my remaining energy to write you this from so far away. I have been captured by the evil that was talked about above. I called for your mind today… I felt you respond, but for some reason I felt suddenly to weak to say anything but 'I need you'. I knew you were confused, but hopefully you understand now. I still love you more than anything… and I long to see your face and hear your laugh. To see your smile brighten the whole room, and to hear your calm voice. All I've known these past years since I left the Bath house have been spent in a dungeon about a 3 day trip North away from Zeniba's cottage by train. That and being severely beaten every day. I don't know if I will last much longer… things have just gotten worse. Please… I need help… get someone Chihiro. Even Yu-baaba. All you have to do for her to be able to read this, is say that she can with your permission. I know that you will insist on coming to me as well…. But please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love your forever and always. Stay safe. _

_Love forever, _

_HAKU_

Chihiro than folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. 'I knew something was wrong. I could feel it.' She thought before looking up at Yu-baaba, still with tears in her eyes. "I'm leaving to find him. With my permission, you are allowed to read this letter." Chihiro said, handing the letter over to Yu-baaba. Yu-baaba took the letter and read over it. Once she was done, she handed the letter back over to Chihiro, who pocketed the letter. "Yes… I will have a few people help you with this quest Chihiro. But I must stay here and watch the Bath House. I'm sorry." Said Yu-baaba. Chihiro smiled. "It's all right. I understand." She said, before bowing. "May I take my leave? I am very tired and should get some sleep." "Yes of course, Chihiro." Said the old witch, as Chihiro left the room and quietly shut the door. 'Haku… I'm on my way.'

-End Chapter 3: The Letter-

WOOT! There ya have it! Do you now see why it's an important chapter? LOL

I'm soo sorry if it didn't make any sense. I started this chapter really late last night and I am sick today. So tell me if there is something wrong. Thanks a ton to all of my reviewers! Here are your promised cookies! ((holds out big plate of warm cookies)) yummm…. C ya next time on, _Finding You._

**Suma Susaki**


	4. Listen To Your Heart

Finding You

By: Suma Susaki

-Chapter 4: Listen to You Heart-

Hey everyone! 5 reviews! Woot! Special thanks to:

Amaherst: Thank you soo much for the sweet compliment! It's reviewers like you that keep an author going::hugs: I'm glad that you're liking _Finding You_ so far! Hope you stay till the end!

Kyo-K40-Sohma: omg… im soooooooo sorry that I spelt your name wrong on the last chapters thanks. :bows: My mistake! Blame me being sick when I put that on there. I was in such a daze::points at evil sickness: hehe. Anyway… What in the world is a La House? XD I'm sorry that you only have one phone line! You should get Digital like me! Yay!

Pinkwitch1: yay! I updated! I'm gonna try at least once or twice a week if my schedule and school allows it. This week might be difficult, because I have a lot of make up work to do after missing Monday and Tuesday from school. ((sigh)) 8th grade sucks. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Chika: yes hyper one…. I know. XD I was right there remember? LMAO

So yeah… thanks to all of you that reviewed once again! The more I get, the more I want to write for you all! Soo R&R people and you'll get chapter 5! Yay! So yeah… here ya go! I know that fanfiction doesn't exactly allow songs in the stories, but this song inspired me with this chapter, so it's only fair that I put it in right? XD shhh… don't tell on me! LOL btw… the little multiple XXXXX thingys will be scene changes, and the bold italics will be lyrics. Enjoy chapter 4!

**-Chapter 4: Listen to Your Heart-**

**Last time:** "May I take my leave? I am very tired and should get some sleep." "Yes of course, Chihiro." Said the old witch, as Chihiro left the room and quietly shut the large door. 'Haku… I'm on my way.'

**Now:**

In all truth, Chihiro was very tired, but she didn't plan to sleep quiet yet. 'I need to speak with Lin.' Chihiro thought, walking by many of the busy at work spirits who, when she approached them, always stopped what they were doing and bowed to her. Chihiro always smiled at them but said nothing as she continued towards Lin's sleeping quarters, hoping that she would be in there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Haku… I'm on my way'

_**I know there's something on the wake of your smile**_

_**I get emotion from one look from your eyes**_

_**You're built to love, but that love's torn apart.**_

_**A little piece of Heaven turns Dark.**_

_**Listen to You Heart.**_

Haku looked up as he heard Chihiro's voice. "Chihi…ro." He mumbled out as yet another whip came in contact with his already battered body. Haku winced. 'Chihiro… I believe in you.' was all he could reply to her before he was hit once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lin! Are you in here!" Chihiro yelled before sliding open the door to the large room. And lucky for her, Lin was folding all the bedding today. "Chihiro? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief. She nodded once before being tackled into a bone-crushing hug. 'Chihiro…. I believe in you.' "Haku…"

_**Listen to Your Heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to Your Heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

"Chihiro? Are you ok?" Lin asked worriedly after she heard her friend whisper Haku's name worriedly into her ear, and pulled away from the friendly embrase. "Lin… I need to talk to you. It's about Haku." Whispered Chihiro, handing the letter to Lin. "Um… Chihiro? There's nothing on it." Lin said, looking on both sides, confused. "Oh… sorry. You are allowed to read the letter, with my permission." Lin watched in amazement as words started appearing on the worn letter. Once Lin had finished reading it, she handed the letter back to Chihiro. "I'm so sorry." She said, adverting her eyes to the ground. "Lin… I have a favor to ask of you." Chihiro said smiling. "Yeah?" Lin asked, raising her eyes again. "I want you to go with me to save Haku from whatever's out there keeping him hostage."

_**I don't know where we're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**Listen to Your Heart**_

_**Before, you tell him good-bye**_

"Are you serious? Me? Why?" Lin asked, surprised. "I trust you the most." Chihiro said, turning her gaze to the Balcony view. 'Haku… Don't give up on me please. I believe in you too.' Chihiro thought, a simple tear running down her cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The torture men had finally begun leaving the dungeon and Haku, laughing and taunting the weakened dragon. "Chihiro? HA! She'll be dead soon enough." "Yeah... She's just a HUMAN anyways. What human could ever beat the evil one?" Haku was about to scream at them for talking about Chihiro the way there were, when another whip hit him again, and hard. The men left the room laughing, slamming the gate on the way out, making a echo sound throughout the entire dungeon. Tears fell down his face. Right now, he had nothing to live for except Chihiro. But for some reason, he knew the men were right… "If she dies… before she gets here…. I would die myself with grieve. Is this even worth it?" Haku asked himself, before hearing Chihiro's warm voice enter his mind, 'Haku… Don't give up on me please. I believe in you too.'

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide**_

_**Their swept away, to a place where nothing is as it seems.**_

_**The feeling of belonging, to your dreams.**_

_**Listen to You Heart.**_

"I won't give up… Chihiro is strong willed and I believe in her 110 percent. Everything will be OK." Haku reassured himself. 'Chihiro… I can't take this much longer. Hurry.' Haku thought in quick response before falling into complete blackness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok Chihiro… I'll go. I've longed to be away from this bath house for, well, for forever." Lin said smiling. Chihiro grinned, and looked away from the outside view and turned her attention to Lin. "Thank you so much. You don't know how happy that makes me." Suddenly, Chihiro felt something warm, familiar, and welcoming touch her mind, and than a weak voice was heard, 'Chihiro… I can't take this much longer. Hurry.' And than the warmth was abruptly taken away. Chihiro's eyes widened with worry.

_**Listen to Your Heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to Your Heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

"Lin… we leave tomorrow. Haku needs us." Chihiro said, tears threatening to fall. "Did he contact you again?" Lin asked, remembering how Haku had mentioned it in his letter. Chihiro nodded. "Ok… We leave tomorrow then… and venture off to unknown places." Lin said shortly. "How reassuring." Chihiro stated sarcastically, as she stared once again out the balcony. 'Haku … I never told you… but… I love you too…'

_**I don't know where we're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**Listen to Your Heart**_

_**Before, you tell him good-bye…**_

-End of Chapter 4: Listen to Your Heart-

__

Awwwww… what a sad chapter! ((Sobs)) I cant believe that I can be soo mean! XD Don't you just love how well the song goes with it? Now… It might have confused you though on the meaning of the song in some parts… so I'm gonna explain it here…

Lyrics:

I don't know where we're going, and I don't know why

Meaning:

Well… Chihiro and co. don't exactly have any ideas of where they are going to find Haku, except that it is a 3-day trip by train from Zeniba's. And then they don't know why because they have no clue why Haku is like he is, why he was captured, what's going on, or what the new evil can and probably do.

Lyrics:

Listen to you heart, before you tell him good-bye

Meaning:

Lets just say that Chihiro will have to make some hard decisions in the near future concerning Haku. Possibly even one that is threatening his life. So… Chihiro needs to follow what her heart tells her, or she might have to tell Haku good-bye forever.

So yeah… I hope that clears things up for any of you that where confused. If you have any other questions, tell me in a review and they'll be answered next chapter.

Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism allowed. WOOT! 9 whole pages! Heck yes! ((Throws party)) All reviewers invited! Yay!

And oh yeah… im a blonde, so I might forget to add a disclaimer, like I have lately. Well… don't sue please. I admit that I don't own any of the Spirited Away Characters… cuz if I did… Haku would have a much different hair cut… and everyone wouldn't be so cryful all the time and whiny. XD

R&R people! The faster you do, the faster you get the next chapter! Luvs! Till nest time on _Finding You_… c ya!

**Suma Susaki**

Ps… add me to your AIM buddy list. (One I'm on most) NoitallQT411

(Random one that I like to get on sometimes) TheyMovedAsOne

Peace out yo!

Edited and Revised by: Miyoko


	5. It Begins

**Finding You**

By: Suma Susaki

-Chapter 5: It Begins-

Hey everyone! I decided to leave my thanks to all of my reviews off for awhile… at least till Christmas time... if this story even goes that long… but with all the idea's I have, it most likely will. Soo.. this will be my last time to do review shout out's for awhile. '( im so sorry. I've been swamped with homework, and school and stuff, and just haven't found anytime for _Finding You._

My friend Kaytoko (Amanda) is helping me whenever she can… thank you sooo much Amanda! And thank you all for you're patience with me! It might take longer to update… and I'm so sorry for that. U.U"

Oh… btw… Kaytoko is helping me a lot. I have up to chapter 7 done… I just have to type it all. Kay is helping me a lot. So… she's technically my Co-Auther… yay!

IM SOO SORRY THAT HAKU IS OOC! FORGIVE ME! ((cries))

**My Reviewers thanks for the last time for awhile! ((tear tear))**

**TsubasaKyo**: Thanks a lot! LOL You're story is also very enjoyable to read! Keep it up! )

**Kaytoko**: Idiot… I told u I would put it on here soon! Geez… U.U'' Some friend u are… lol.. jk.

**Chibi-kun-4545-2005**: Wow… ya know… the Evil mentioned in this fanfic DOES have a name… just be patient and it will be revealed in a couple chapters or so. XP

**Amaherst**: Me too! I've always loved Lin's personality, and thought, Heck! Lets let her go! XD I hope u enjoy this chapter!

**Etheral Light**: Thank you soo much for the advise! Actually… I had revised the story once, but for some reason my computer didn't like it like that, and kept it the way it was when it was put on Fanfiction.. TT'' So yeah… lol. Thanks though!

So yeah… I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4! It was a lot of fun to write! Yay! This chapter is my favorite so far! And you'll see why once you read it. XD Soo… enough of me talking, here's chapter 5!

**-Chapter 5: It Begins-**

**Last Time:** "Ok… we leave tomorrow then.. and venture off to unknown places." Lin said. "How reassuring." Chihiro stated sarcastically, as she stared once again out of the balcony doors. 'Haku… I love you too.'

**Now:**

It was now the next day in Aburaya. Outside was cold and windy, and it looked as if rain would be pouring down any second. Chihiro and Lin had started to pack only minutes before Yu-baaba herself walked into the room. Chihiro and Lin bowed before Yu-baaba spoke. "You're leaving already? We haven't even decided who is going with you yet Chihiro." Chihiro smiled, "Actually Yu-baaba, I've asked Lin here to join me." Yu-baaba scowled but replied, "Yes, fine. Lin you may go with her. But I have one more person I think suitable to go with you. Come in Shinitzu!" Yu-baaba wailed as the paper door slid open and a young man walked into the room.

He looked to Chihiro to be around the age of 20 or so. "Yes of course! The more people we have, the better the chance we have in getting Haku out of the castle or where ever he is. Nice to meet you, Shinitzu. My name is Chihiro Ogina." Chihiro said politely. Lin glared at him. 'I don't have a good feeling about this guy…" She thought. "And my name is Lin." "Yes… I know you both already." Shinitzu snapped, making the two friends flinch. "You three will leave immediately."

Suddenly, Chihiro got lost in her own thoughts. 'Haku hasn't contacted me since early yesterday… and his mind… I can't find it. I hope he's ok…" Chihiro thought. She was taken out of her thoughts suddenly when she realized that everyone was staring at her. "Did Haku just contact you?" Yu-baaba asked seriously. Chihiro frowned and shook her head. "No… I haven't heard from him since yesterday after I left your office, Yu-baaba." "Hmmm… What did he say last?" asked Shinitzu.

Chihiro stared at him a moment before replying, "He said, 'Chihiro… I can't take this much longer. Hurry.' And than I couldn't feel his presence any more." "I see. We should get going then. We've already wasted enough time. Everyone second counts." Said Shinitzu. "Yes. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…" moaned Haku, as he started to regain consciousness. "Hey look… he's waking up." "What were our orders for today again? Should we whip him again? Or throws magic at him." 'No.. I can't do this… stop… stop…' "STOP!" Haku yelled, using a new found energy source to call upon more magic and broke the chains that held him up against the wall, and thrusted his hands at the two men, and yelling another, "STOP!" and all the people in the room went frozen in there places.

Haku Stared at his hands as a yellowish glow appeared, than abruptly disappeared. "No time to ponder what just happened. I have to get out of here." Haku said, running towards the door and opened it with magic. "How all the sudden do I have my magic back?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((Chihiro's POV))

We were walking down the tracks, when I finally felt something warm touch my mind again. I gasped. "Haku's back! I can contact him now!" I said excitedly, once we finally got to the rock slab that was considered the train station.

Suddenly, I felt extremely tired, as if something or someone was taking all my energy. 'No… I can't do this… stop… stop…' I fell to my knees in total exhaustion as I felt even more of my energy taken away. It was then that I laid down and closed my eyes as yet another dose of exhaustion took form.

"Chihiro! What's wrong?" I heard Lin scream in the distance… but in reality right next to me. Suddenly, all sounds and vision escaped me as I entered total and complete darkness. There, I saw something I thought that I might never see again… "Haku…"

(A/n- You all have no idea how bad I wanted to end it here… but since I haven't updated in awhile, I'll be nice and continue. XD )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((Regular POV))

"Haku…" Haku spun around as he heard a familiar voice behind him. Haku's eyes widened as he saw the figure in front of him. His eyes tearing up with complete and utter relief.

"Chihiro!" He yelled, as they both ran forward, towards each other. They than both found themselves in a tight embrace seconds later. "Oh God… don't let this be a dream." Haku whispered, clutching onto Chihiro as if she was life itself. "Haku…" Chihiro cried into his shoulder, "I love you…"

Haku's heart leapt into his throat as he heard the words he wanted to hear so badly. He held her tighter before replying, "I love you so much Chihiro." And than he lovingly kissed her forehead.

Chihiro pulled away from Haku a bit reluctantly, and looked into his tear filled eyes with her own… The deep emerald eyes that she could get lost in from one simple look. Haku stared right back before moving his forehead to hers, their lips millimeters apart. "I love you." He said calmly. "I love you too, Haku." Chihiro relied before their lips met for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chihiro! Wake up! Wake up! Oh Shinitzu, what's wrong with her?" Worried Lin, who was holding Chihiro's smiling head. "It seems as if Haku called on her, and they have met or something." Shinitzu said coldly. "Y-you think?" Lin asked, hopefully. Shinitzu only nodded as the train arrived, than picked up Chihiro , and they all entered the train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/n- Kaytoko starts writing here. THANKS KAY!)

Haku felt the energy coursing through his veins, and his magic swimming through his fingers. He felt like he was on top of the world, in the best condition he had ever been in years. His magic healed all minor cuts and bruises, while major injuries were healed to the farthest his magic would allow.

Now he was headed for his way out, grappling any guards that got in his path. This energy… it was warm and soothing. It was… Familiar… "There he is! He's headed for the exit!" shouted some guards running up after Haku. 'I can out run them…' he thought keeping up with his constant speed.

He smirked as his health increased with the constant energy flow from his 'unknown' force. Soon he would be able to transform and get out of here. Another group or soldiers came out at him from a different direction. Haku kept running at them, cooking up a plan. The guards watched him suspiciously as they too ran at him. Just as it seemed he would run into them, he seemed to disappear.

The guards stopped and started to look around, confused. Haku had jumped over them and was about to land behind them. 'Now!' he thought. With quick movements, he transformed and busted through the ceiling, gaining freedom.

(A/n- End Kaytoko writing.)

'Chihiro may have left me again, but now I have the strength to keep going.' Haku thought, as he searched for his target. Spotting a young guard about his age, Haku dove out of the air and into the tree's surrounding the huge castle, than changed back into his human form.

In doing so, the bushes and leaves that had fallen onto the ground from the unusually odd wind and cold weather, rustled about. This of course, made the guard turn fastly on his heels and glared into the forest, right in the direction of Haku. Haku Smirked, 'This will be easy.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shinitzu… she still hasn't woken up. I'm worried." Lin said a couple hours after they got on the train. "Yes, yes… you've said that a million times already. You act as if you're her mother." Shinitzu stated in an annoyed tone, rubbing his temples. "Hmph… fine." Lin said, before looking out the window.

"Swamp Bottom… wait. Isn't that where Zeniba lives?" Lin asked. "Yes. I believe so. We should stop, than Zeniba can tell us what's up with Chihiro." Shinitzu said, rolling his eyes, as he pulled the cord to tell the engineer to stop.

(A/n- I don't know if that's what the train in the movie had, so just go with it if it isn't! sorry!)

Lin's eyes lit up. "Really?" Shinitzu stared at her like she was the biggest moron of all time. "Would I have stopped the train if I didn't mean it? God…" he said, as he and Lin got off the train, Shinitzu still carrying Chihiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku smirked as he locked the chains onto the man who was now in his place in the dungeon, while he slipped on the guards armor. 'To easy.' He thought as some random guard ran into the dungeon.

In seeing "Haku" on the wall, his eyes widened with astonishment. "Did you catch… Haku?" He asked, gaping. Haku only nodded before calmly walking out of the dreary place, and into the hall. Once there, he walked casually until he reached the part of the ceiling he had broken through previously.

Haku smirked again as he felt his energy going up again and grasped the magic flowing through his veins, changing into his dragon form, once again, and flew out of the hole without a sound, and was gone, lost in the now night sky. 'I'm coming back Chihiro! I'm coming back!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lin Knocked on the door of Zeniba's cottage and waited for a response. "Yes, come in!" came a raggedy old voice. The door than opened itself with magic, allowing the three to enter. Once inside, Zeniba immediately gasped when she saw Chihiro. "Oh my heavens! What's happened to Chihiro?" She asked, hurriedly approaching the three travelers. "We don't know… we were hoping you could tell us." Said Lin, bowing. "Hmm… can you explain to me what happened? I have a guess about whats going on. What you have to say will tell me what I need to know." Said Zeniba. "Yes, of course." Said Lin, sitting down next to Zeniba and explaining things while Shinitzu took Chihiro to a back bed room and layed her on the bed. "Too bad I'll have to kill you Chihiro… you're kinda cute." Shinitzu said, with a smirk, before leaping out of the window.

DUN DUN DUNNN! What's gonna happen next! Tune in next time for _Finding You _to find out!

To all of my reviewers, Giant cookies! ((hands out cookies)) yummm XD

R&R please! Thanks!

**Suma Susaki**

**Kaytoko**


	6. Karma

_Finding You_

_Chapter Six: Karma_

Hey everyone. Suma is lazy and asked me (co-author, Kay) To write this part. I'll try not to make these chapters too disappointing… T-T We're having issues trying to continue the story… but we're getting there. We're stumped on chapter seven right now, but we'll try to make these chapters come faster. Happy reading.

**Last time: **"Too bad I'll have to kill you Chihiro… you're kinda cute." Shinitzu said with a smirk, before leaping out the window.

**Now:** Shinitzu crossed a field out back, and subsided in a line of trees. It was then that a glowing bubble came up to him; morphing into Yu-baaba. "Did you do it, YET!" she questioned, leaning her long nose into Shinitzu's face. Leaning back, he rolled his eyes. "No." Her face went red with anger. "WHY NOT!" she yelled. "Because-" he started, holding himself back from snapping at the elderly woman. "Well…?" "Because we're at Zeniba's house." He finished looking her square in the eye. "**WHAT!**" she yelled about ready to strangle him. "What are you doing at that witch's house!" "Lin was worried about Chihiro. She was persistent and it was annoying!" he yelled. "What is it with women and getting their way?" His voice had dropped many levels for that last part, and Yu-baaba got suspicious. "What was that boy? I'll make you regret enlisting for this job!" she yelled. "I enlisted for this job?" he snapped back. Yu-baaba's rage almost boiled over. "I'll strangle you the next time you're anywhere near my bath house!" she yelled. 'Whatever.' "Have you heard anything about Haku? I keep getting mental calls from some of the guards that he's escaped." Shinitzu said trying to sound collected. Yu-baaba's eyes grew. "You better get over to that castle boy…" she growled. Shinitzu glared. "One…I'm not a boy. I'm over a thousand years old. Two, we leave Zeniba's at dawn. Chihiro awake or not."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Chihiro!' Chihiro turned in her sleep. "5 more minutes…" 'I'm free Chihiro! I'm out of there! Where are you!' came Haku's voice again. Chihiro immediately shot up straight, then regretted the action after a strong head rush, making her lay down again. 'Haku… are you serious? You mean… yesterday… it wasn't a dream?' Chihiro responded mentally. She heard Haku chuckle. 'Nope. It wasn't a dream Chihiro. I think you're the one who got me out of there too.' Chihiro's eyes grew. 'You're kidding me right? I didn't do anything…' Chihiro trailed off. 'Have you any idea why you're so tiered Chihiro?' "…no.' 'Somehow, you called upon magic, and somehow gave it to me. And then you appeared. That simple minute that we had together gave me so much hope.' Haku said. 'W-wow…' 'Yeah… now…please tell me where you are. I sense evil towards Zeniba's and the bath house's direction. You're in great danger right now.' Chihiro gulped. She had recognized the room she was in. 'Zeniba's cottage…' 'Chihiro… stay where you are. Don't leave the house for any reason. I'll be at Zeniba's at mid-day.' 'How long have I been sleeping?' Chihiro asked him. 'A day or two.' 'What!' "I'd get up and make sure that everything's okay.' "Okay…'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugg… Where in the world is Shinitzu! He's been gone for like 2 days!" complained Lin. "Shinitzu's gone?" came a voice from the back door. "CHIHIRO! You're okay!" exclaimed Lin & Zeniba. Chihiro nodded, when suddenly she was tackled in a embrace form Lin. "Uh…Lin? What's going on…what do you mean Shinitzu's gone?" Chihiro asked, confused. "He disappeared the day you fainted… and he hasn't come back yet." "Chihiro… ignore her. She's just wanting to stop all this stuff and get Haku back But she couldn't leave without you and this Shinitzu person." Said Zeniba. "Omigosh! Granny! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Chihiro, hugging the nicer of the two witches. "Nice to see you up! I didn't know how long you were going to sleep!" Zeniba laughed. Lin huffed. "Yeah…so Chihiro… Have you tried to contact Haku yet? Any news?" Chihiro smiled brightly. "Yeah… he and I actually met, and I guess I helped him escape. He should be here around mid-day." Zeniba and Lin gasped. "What!"

((after a long explanation))

"Hmm… we're in danger? I thought I sensed something out of the ordinary." Zeniba said, "Actually… I felt it when you three came." "Wait… do you think that's why Shinitzu's gone?" asked Chihiro, making the two grow wide eyes. "It might just be… Shinitzu might have something to do with all this." "Something to do with what?" came a cold voice from the doorway. 'Chihiro! That's it! That's what I've been sensing!' The three turned to see Shinitzu with a wide smirk on his face. 'Haku… hurry!'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/n: Haku's POV) I scurried to fly faster so I could get to Chihiro. I had to see her. I needed to see her. The wind was cold on my face as I picked up speed. Whatever was wrong I had to get there before 'it' did. 'Chihiro… if I don't get there in time, hide yourself, do you understand me?' I commanded. No response. 'Chihiro?' I felt my thoughts go shaky. 'Chihiro! Answer me!' '…Haku?' I calmed down. 'Do you understand?' "Haku…he's already here.' I felt my stomach lunge. 'Don't' move! Evade if necessary! Do not get hurt! I'll be there in a short while. Be there for me!' I heard a quiet acknowledgement to my commands. 'Be safe. I don't want to see you dead when I see you again.' '…Okay.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shinitzu…" muttered Chihiro. "Glad to see that you're awake now, Chihiro." He said advancing on them. Chihiro felt cold shivers go up and down her spine. 'But he seemed like such a good buy… what happened?' she thought. Chihiro backed away from him as he advanced, and after a couple steps, fell into a chair. "STAY AWAY FROM CHIHIRO!" yelled Lin, while Zeniba just glared at the man. "Come Chihiro, time to leave." He said coldly. Whit a flick of his wrist, an unsettling feeling was set upon Zeniba and Lin. They couldn't move. "And now for you. : said Shinitzu. With inhuman speed, his hand clasped dangerously tight around Chihiro's throat. 'No! Haku…' She thought reaching up to Shinitzu's arm, trying to pull it off. Surprisingly, he was really strong. 'I'm sorry Haku…' Then she blacked out. 'Stupid woman." Muttered Shinitzu realeasing her throat and slinging her unconscious body over his shoulder. "You got her…Right!" came Yu-baaba's impatient voice. Shinitzu glared at the appearing bubble. "Yes" "Good…come back to the castle and we will start our plans." She said smugly. "Yu-baaba! What the crap are you doing here!" yelled an angered Lin, while Zeniba continued to glare. Yu-baaba laughed her over exaggerated laugh. "That, you won't find out until our plans are completed." And with that said, she disappeared. Lin joined Zeniba in glaring at Shinitzu. "Well… this is getting boring. I'm taking my leave now," said Shinitzu with a smirk. "Tell Haku… that we're waiting." Then, just as Yu-baaba had done, Shinitzu disappeared, taking Chihiro with him. Zeniba and Lin struggled to get free of the magic's hold, and finally succeeded after a couple of minutes. They both fell to their knees, breathing heavily. "What are we going to do?" Lin asked, after regaining her composure. "We wait for Haku. Then we go search for Chihiro and save her from whatever Yu-baaba's and Shinitzu's plans are." replied Zeniba, standing up. "It's all we **can** do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yu-baaba laughed maniacally as Shinitzu locked Chihiro up in a cell with an uncomfortable looking cot. "She should wake up soon…and once she does, same treatment Haku received," snarled Yu-baaba. "Those fools thought they could out smart me 8 years ago. They couldn't have been more wrong." More laughing followed that. Shinitzu rolled his eyes. To him, this was all so pointless. The only reason he worked under Yu-baaba was because she too, took his real name, and trained him to be an assassin. Yu-baaba had always wanted to rule both the human world and spirit world, and Shinitzu despised her with every ounce of his being. "Shinitzu…SHINITZU! ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" yelled Yu-baaba. "I'm sorry… what did you say?" Shinitzu replied, trying his hardest not to snap back at her. Yu-baaba fumed, but she was still able to talk. "I said… Keep watch for Haku. I'm going to make sure only he comes!" she said shortly, before disappearing. Shinitzu leaned against the wall of Chihiro's cell and smirked. 'Now this is going to be interesting.'

-end of chapter 6-

OMG! What's gonna happen next? Honestly… I have no idea. U.U" I'm just writing as I go. Suma We'll try to come up with an exciting climax… even though we don't have a clue what that is yet…-" I also find Shinitzu a very complicated character. You'll have to wait till next time to find out some more about him! About the title of this chapter… Shinitzu works under Yu-baaba for a cause, and that has his consequences, karma. O well… until next time.

/Suma and Kay\\


	7. Heart Break

**FINDING YOU**

By: Suma Susaki and Kaytoko

**Chapter 7: Heart break **

Hey Everyone! Well… we're sooo sorry that it took this long to update…. ((cries)) its almost been a month and a half… ((sweatdrops)) please done kill us! We're back and with a verge! ((smiles)) ok well… I'm happy to say that we reached our 30 review mark! ((throws confetti)) Thanks to all the reviewers who keep us going:

**Violet130: **I'm glad you enjoy the story. It always makes an author smile when a reviewer enjoys the story enough to be "hooked" on it. XD I hope you stick with us until the end! ((Smiles)) Do you mean about the editing and everything? Lol. Yah, probably. But if we _do _get an editor, then it will take longer to update… ((sweatdrops))

**Notoriousreviewer: **lol… yes, the uniforms are supposed to be pink… X3 I had a major blonde moment, and forgot about that. Sorry! And yes… it is just Yubaba. Also my bad. That's one of the reasons we need an editor. ((sweatdrops)) Kenshin is cool, but I absolutely hate the anime. ((gags)) I haven't had a lot of time to actually sit down and read the manga series yet, but I'm going to soon.

**Cool Kagome: **lol… I'm updating! I'm updating! XD I hope you find this chapter to your liking as well. ((smiles))

**  
****SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane: **hehe… I'm going! It's just taking some time. School's really rough this year…. ((cries)) lol. We're trying our hardest, and will keep going as long as we get awesome reviews. X3

**Yin Yang: **hehe… your welcome! And thank you for the correction!

**Kyo-K40-Sohma: **I'm glad that you like the story. lol. Here's the next chapter!

**Rikka Chishio: **Yah… ((sweatdrops)) we actually know what to do now. Thank you!

**TsubasaKyo: **lmao… omg! My own personalized fairy Kyo! Woot! ((cuddles Kyo))yay! I'm all better! Thanks for your concern! Hope you like this chapter!**  
**

**Wow… sooo many reviewers! I think from now on, I'm just going to reply to your reviews by email, because it takes to much space and time to put it on here… sorry. ((runs from angry reviewers)) ok well, I'm really hyper, even though school started back up again… ((cries)) oh well, at least I got the notebook back… lol. here's chapter 7: Heart break, of _Finding You._**

**I do NOT own Spirited Away in any WAY SHAPE OR FORM. Thank you. ((smiles sweetly)) **

**_Chapter 7: Heart Break_**

**_Last Time: _**"I said… keep watch for Haku. I'm going to make sure only he comes." She snorted before disappearing. Shinitzu smirked after she was gone. 'This will be interesting.'

_**Now:**_

Haku raced as fast as he could towards Swamp Bottom. _'Chihiro!' _He called for the tenth time since he felt her connection weaken from him, still no response. Haku was dying from worry, he didn't know what he would do without her…

Once he spotted Zeniba's cottage, he dove straight down towards it. Once his clawed feet touched the ground, he immediately turned back into his human form, and burst through Zeniba's door.

"Where is she? Where is Chihiro?" he yelled at Zeniba and Lin, who were at the moment drinking tea, and trying to figure out what Shinitzu and Yubaba (a/n: ha! I fixed it! Go me! Thank you all who pointed out the error!) were planning.

"Haku. We… we don't know." Lin said, apologetically. Haku's heart clenched with fear. "Tell me… tell me exactly what happened." Lin and Zeniba nodded, than started with the story.

_(A/n: ok… since I'm extremely lazy, I'm not going to have the actual explanation. 0.0 … ((avoids tomato throwing)) )_

"So then… It was Yubaba and Shinitzu." Said Haku, venom dripping from his voice, as he clenched his fist before punching the table, breaking it down the center into two pieces.

"They'll pay… When I'm done with them, they won't live to see the next day." He growled. Lin and Zeniba exchanged worried glances.

After a couple minutes of silence, to allow Haku to calm down and think of a plan of some sort, Yubaba arrived in bubble form once again.

Haku was angered at her appearance. "WHERE IS CHIHIRO?" he yelled, as he went to punch Yubaba, but sadly enough, only attempted to go straight through her.

"Where…. Is… SHE!" he growled, through clenched teeth. Yubaba laughed.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know!" she crowed in triumph. Haku practically snapped.

"You…. **_BITCH!_** I'LL KILL YOU! BRING HER BACK!" He yelled throwing another punch at Yubaba, this time, she dissipated.

"Haku…" started Lin, walking over to his side. She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, but let if fall back down to her side.

"We'll find her. We _will._" She promised. Haku just stared at the floor angrily, thinking things over. He abruptly turned to face the door. "We're leaving." He commanded.

"Good luck you two." Said Zeniba with unnecessary enthusiasm. The door closed soon after that.

**xXxXxXx**

"Yubaba should be gone for awhile… this might actually work." Said Shinitzu to himself as he walked towards the cell Chihiro was being kept in. He put his hand in the air, than made his hand into a fist, which instantly glowed a faint purple maroon type color. As his hand re opened, a key ring with several keys on it materialized into his palm.

He walked over to the cell, after finding the right key, before unlocking the cell door, and entering the small prison. Chihiro hadn't moved since she was put there. He walked over to her and slung her over his shoulder. "And now my plan can begin." He snickered. He held up his had and it glowed an indigo color this time. They both disappeared soon after.

**xXxXxXx **

Haku carried Lin on his back as he flew through the cold, night air. Chihiro's mind was still blocked from him, as it had been while she was asleep for those two days previous. Although Haku knew this, he kept trying to reach her. After many more hours of trying with now success, Haku decided he needed to get to the castle even faster.

"Haku… we should land and make camp! You've been flying for well over 2 days straight now!" Yelled Lin, over the rushing wind. Haku growled in response, he couldn't quit now… not when Chihiro needed him most. But, he couldn't deny the fact that he was tired of no sleep for so long. Slowly, Haku descended from the clouds, and towards a forest.

Once they landed, Lin jumped off of Haku before he changed into his human form. She curled up on her side and was asleep immediately Haku did the same… but his dreams came as nightmares.

**xXxXxXx **

Shinitzu took a deep breath of the crisp night air. He then shifted Chihiro on his back and took in the scenery. 'It seems like such a long time since I've been here." He thought, sadly. He started walking down the path covered with leaves, and made his way out of the forest. Once out, he noticed the neat houses on the steep hill, the blue house on the end caught his attention especially, and lights farther off in the distance from the city. 'I'm back home…'

End Chapter 7: Heart Break

OMG! Don't kill me for this EXTRMELY short chapter! ((hides))

Yah… had some trouble with this chapter. Sorry again that it took so long to update. Do any of you have any idea's where Shinitzu and Chihiro are? Tell me and if you get it right, you might get to make an appearance on _Finding You_!

Here are some questions you need to answer first…

What is my (Suma Susaki) real name?

What is Kaytoko's real name?

Where did Shinitzu take Chihiro?

Answer these, and leave a name that you would like to go by if you do get put in the story… thanks people!

Remember to R&R!

'/Suma ()()/Kaytoko


	8. Home Again

Finding You

By: Suma Susaki

Co-authored by: Kaytoko

Hey Everyone! Sorry we haven't updated in awhile. To ask you all for our forgiveness, we made this chapter extra long. Our school schedules just changed and we had to _totally _re-write this chapter. ((sigh)) We had some…. erm. What would you call it Kay?

**Kaytoko:** Issues… problems…

**Suma:** Ah yes. We wrote something that would… give the rest of the story away pretty much.

**Kaytoko:** WE! YOU WROTE IT! DON'T PIN THIS WHOLE THING ON ME!

**Suma:** ((sweatdrops)) sooo… anyway. XD On with the reviewers thanks!

**Warior** ok! Well… here I am updating! X3 Thanks for answering the questions. They were easy I know, but oh well. Lol. Fulsamee it is.

**Demanicangel: **Yep! thanks for reviewing!

**Rose Kitsune.EXE**smiles oh well! The questions were kinda lame anyway. XD gives you pocky sticks lol

**Rikka Chishio**lol… yah. The writers block is temporarily gone. Yay! Here's the next chapter! X3

**Iceprincess85: **Hey thanks! I love it when I get reviews from people who are enjoying my story as much as I do writing it! Thanks!

**SheildmaidenofEdoras373**Thank you sooo much! This story is really complicated to write. Lol. I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Hope you stay until the end!

**Rowena: **lol… but if you kill me, then who will update for you? Hehe. Gotcha there! But thanks anyway. I' m happy that some people are actually liking this story. And don't worry about the questions. They were just kinda random. XD But yes. You are right. Yay you! I'm sooo sorry to hear about your friend. That's really sad. So…. I've talked with my co-author, Kay, about it, and we both decided to use Myakari's name in this chapter. smiles

**_And now! On with the long awaited chapter 8! _**

**_By the way… italics are flashbacks! _**

_**-Chapter 8: Home Again-**_

**-Last Time-**

Shinitzu took a deep breath of the crisp night air. He then shifted Chihiro on his back and took in the scenery. 'It seems like such a long time since I've been here." He thought, sadly. He started walking down the path covered with leaves, and made his way out of the forest. Once out, he noticed the neat houses on the steep hill, the blue house on the end caught his attention especially, and lights farther off in the distance from the city. 'I'm back home…'

**-Now-**

"Chihiro… I'd wake up if I were you."

"Mmmhmm…" she grumbled, before her eyes shot open.

"S-Shinitzu…" She trailed, gulping.

"Look around you." He stated, quickly setting Chihiro on her feet. Chihiro nervously glanced around, and then her eyes grew wide.

"It's home…"

**xXxXx**

"Please calm down Ma'am. We're doing the best we can to locate your daughter." said a middle-aged police officer. "I'd like to ask a few questions though… Did Miss. Ogino show any signs of mental distress or depression before she ran away?"

Yuuko and Akio shared a meaningful glance, before nodding. "Well… in her sleep, we could always hear her calling out to a 'Haku' person shortly after we moved here. After a couple of years, she stopped calling out to whoever this person is, but it just recently started up again. Actually… the night before she ran away, she actually screamed out to this 'Haku' person… waking both Akio and I." Yuuko said, sadly, her eyes on her feet.

"Officer, please find my daughter…" Yuuko wailed after a silence of the officer writing down the information. Akio walked over to the window, sighing deeply as his "Chihiro-sick" wife talked, no _cried_, to the police. He rested his head on his hand, which was against his cheek.

'_Chihiro… You've been gone for a little over a week. Where could you possibly be?' _he thought sadly, staring at the deep forest behind his house at the bottom of the hill. _'Just please… be ok…'_

**xXxXx**

"Damnit…" Cursed Haku, as he quickly landed on the ground, changing back into his human form.

"What's the big idea! Just _drop _me like that? What in the world is going on _NOW_?" whined Lin, who had fallen on her face.

"I can't feel Chihiro's presence Lin. It's as if she's back in the Human World again…" Haku spat back, before he stoped pacing—which he didn't even realize he was doing— and his eyes grew wide. "We're leaving!" He yelled at Lin, before transforming into the beautiful white dragon once again.

Lin sighed, before getting on his back. They were both soon just a small dot in the cloudy sky.

**xXxXx**

Shinitzu watched wit humor at Chihiro's gaping mouth, and shocked expression.

"B-but… why? I don't get it…" she whispered.

"You will soon enough…" Shinitzu muttered quietly, before making his way to the Ogino household, Chihiro trailing behind.

"Why are we going to… my house?" she asked when she noticed that they were headed that way.

"You'll see. Be patient." Shinitzu replied without turning towards her. Chihiro sighed and followed.

When they approached the house, several police cars were parked in front of it. Chihiro's eyes grew wide with worry as they moved towards the house. A police officer near the car spotted them and approached them

"This area is off limits right now." He said, holding up his hands.

"Why!" Chihiro asked, tension running up her back. "I live here! What's going on!" The police officer stuttered. "Th-that's confidential. I'm sorry."

"Chihiro?"

All eyes turned to the door of the Ogino household. Chihiro's mother stood there in disbelief. Shinitzu tensed up when he saw her; his body was like stone.

"Chihiro!" She cried, bolting out to catch her daughter in an embrace. "I was so worried. Please don't run away again sweetie."

Chihiro hugged her back, taking a glance at Shinitzu. He was as stiff as a statue, but the look in his red eyes made him look pained. Mr. Ogino then decided to come out the door after his wife to see what all the noise was about.

"Chihiro! So glad to see that you're home." He said in a mellow tone. Chihiro smiled and hugged her father also. Shinitzu was no different. He still stood like a statue, but his eyes had shifted to Mr. Ogino. Shinitzu's eyes were lightning fast and back on her in an instant.

"This is Shinitzu. He brought me home." Chihiro explained.

"Shinitzu…"Mrs. Ogino started. "Thank you for helping my daughter." Only Chihiro seemed to notice the look of sadness that crossed his face. In a blink of an eye, it was gone.

"No problem." He said in a tight, protected voice. Mrs. Ogino smiled and invited them in. She waved at Mr. Ogino to call off the police.

**-Inside-**

"Chihiro, could you please explain to me why you ran off like that?" Mrs. Ogino said after everyone was seated and comfortable. Shinitzu stood off to the side, still as rigid as a board. Chihiro sighed reluctantly. On one hand, she wanted to tell her mother the truth about Aburaya. But something told her that that would be a really bad idea. She decided to go with the truth anyway.

"Sorry" she said, quietly. "It all started 8 years ago, when we got stuck at the abandoned train station. That carnival thing that we were at lured you and Dad into eating lots of food. You guys turned into pigs. Then I met a boy named Haku." At this name, both Mrs. and Mr. Ogino shared a glance at each other. "He lead me to a bath house and then I got to work there. Later, I made a deal with the Witch Yubaba, if I could find you guys, you could come home with me. I chose right, and we went home… back here. For a while nothing happened. Then one night, Haku called out to me and I went to go save him. Well, I've been gone for a week and here I am! Ah… Shinitzu brought me back."

The room was silent; everyone stared at her blankly. Shinitzu just listened.

"Um, Chihiro?" Asked Mrs. Ogino. Chihiro listened with a smile. Yuuko glanced over at her husband. "Dear, that's not possible."

Chihiro's smile fell and eyes were big. They didn't believe her… then again, who would?

"Sorry." She said in a low tone and ran upstairs to her room.

"Chihiro… Akio…" Said Yuuko turning to Mr. Ogino. "What's wrong with her?" Shinitzu's eyes narrowed and decided to follow the way Chihiro had gone up the stairs.

Chihiro sat on here bed with tears in threatening to fall. Her eyes watched her window, searching.

"Haku…" she said quietly. Shinitzu stood at her doorway. "They don't believe me." She said in a louder voice.

"That's to be expected." Shinitzu voiced. Chihiro nodded and wiped the tears away as they fell onto her checks.

"Chihiro." She looked up. Shinitzu now stood a few paces away from her. "I have to tell you some thing."

**xXxXx**

"HAKU! LISTEN TO ME ALREADY!" Lin shouted, the wind almost too strong for her to breathe. The white dragon kept his speed. "WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING?" Haku snorted, continuing on his way. Lin groaned and muttered to herself.

"Stupid, bossy, dragon." She leaned down on Haku and watched the scenery. Everything started to look familiar after awhile.

"Haku…is that, the bathhouse? OH! The old train station! Why are we here Haku?" The white dragon swept into the station, skidding to a stop. He quickly transformed and Lin fell to the ground once more.

"Umph! Sheesh, Haku! A little more compassion please!" Lin whined, pushing herself up and wincing when her back popped. "Ow, Ow, Ow… I'm getting to old for this…"

"Lin! Hurry Up!" Called Haku from the exit a way's off. Lin narrowed her eyes and staggered along.

"Stupid, selfish, worthless dragon…"

**xXxXx**

"What is it Shinitzu?" Chihiro asked quietly, keeping her distance.

"This is important, and it will affect you… I think." Shinitzu said, sliding down into a sitting position. Chihiro watched him with a confused look. "Look… this is going to be a shock, and it's hard for me to say this, so could you just listen till I'm done?" Chihiro nodded reluctantly; her attention was all on him. "Ok… um… it all started a couple years before you were born…"

**xXxXx**

"_Fulsamee! Fulsamee! Hurry! It's your wife!" called a girl near the age of 25. She kept tripping over her too long bath house pants as she ran. _

_A man of light brown hair and striking red eyes dropped the sack of sweet potatoes that he was, until now, taking to a shop. _

"_Wh-What?" he said quietly. The girl panted as she stopped in front of him.  
"What's wrong, Myakari? What's wrong with her?" he asked, taking her shoulders. _

"_The baby…. I-it's coming!"_

_For a moment Fulsamee danced around in a circle first for joy, then for confusion and nervousness. _

"_Ack! When? Where? How?" He asked again, dancing around in a circle. His foot caught on the sweet potatoes bag, and crashed to the ground. _

"_I'm going to be a father, Myakari!" he took the girls hands, after getting up again, and danced her around. "WAIT! I have to get there first! Lead the way!" Myakari shook her head regrettably and lead him away. _

"_Sometimes he worries me." Said a shopkeeper nearby. Another nodded in agreement. _

**xXxXx**

"_Yuuko! Yuuko!" Yelled Fulsamee as he bounded through the house. He pulled open a sliding door to reveal Yuuko sitting up with a bundle in her hands. _

"_Hello Fulsamee!" she said, weakly, with a smile on her face. Fulsamee's grin widened as he went in and sat down next to her. _

"_Is it—" _

"_A boy." Yuuko said, smiling wider. "With your eyes."_

_Fulsamee used one finger to pull away some cloth and looked at his son. The child was asleep, but a small flock of black hair was on his head. _

"_He looks like you."_

_Yuuko smiled softly and nodded; stroking her child's cheek. _

"_Yes… our sweet little Shinitzu."_

**xXxXx**

Chihiro sat wide eyed at the edge of her bed. She was confused, and who could blame her? Shinitzu sad across from her on the floor, paused for just a second.

"Eventually, Yubaba found about all this. She hated spirit/human relationships, and wanted to take my family out. We were raided and attacked weekly."

**xXxXx**

_Fulsamee stood with his back against the wall next to the front door of a small cottage; Yuuko and 5 year old Shinitzu were in the back. The sound of marching feet was heard outside. _

"_Fulsamee…" Said Yuuko quietly, clutching Shinitzu to her. _

"_Fulsamee, You can't do this. Not for me." _

"_Yes, you're my family. I Have to." Fulsamee replied sternly. _

_Yuuko sat Shinitzu on the floor and went over to her husband. _

"_No. I can't stand to see you suffer for me. Take Shinitzu, and take my memory. I want to forget about Aburaya if it will help save you. Please Fulsamee… it's for the best." _

_Fulsamee paused, wide eyed. His wife was asking to forget and re-start some where else to save them. _

"_Is this what you want?"_

"_No. But it's for Shinitzu and your lives. I will make the sacrifice." Yuuko said quietly. "Please Fulsamee. Send me back to the human world like nothing happened." _

_Fulsamee bit his lip and agreed solemnly. He loved her, and if this was what she wanted, so be it. Yuuko went over and kissed Shinitzu good bye, and then Fulsamee. _

"_I love you even if I forget. I love you Fulsamee" she said to him. He kissed her again and placed a hand over her eyes. Tears started to fall from her. _

"_I'll miss you, my love."_

"_And I, you." Fulsamee agreed, choking back tears. And just like that, Yuuko's memory was gone, and she flopped into Fulsamee's arms. He hugged her tightly as she started to fad back to the human world._

"_Good bye, Yuuko… my only love."_

**xXxXx**

"In all sums, my mother returned to the human world and met and married another man. Then—" Shinitzu finished. "She had you."

Chihiro's eyes went huge. They were already full of tears from Shinitzu's story, and now she was pure shocked.

"B-but that would make you my—"

"Brother."

**-End Chapter 8: Home Again-**

Yay! Well… sorry again for the late update.

**Kay: **Yeah. Suma made me write most of it because she 'couldn't write' ! Anyways—the cliff hanger was on purpose so that we can provoke you all to KEEP READING! smiles innocently

**Suma: **wow… you're right. ((Sweatdrops)) I only wrote like 5 out of the 12 pages on this chapter and gave ideas. Wow. BUT IT ISNT MY FAULT! points at Kaytoko KAY WOULDN'T LET ME WRITE! She was on a 'verge'. ((Grumble grumble))

**Kay: **Your point?

**Suma:** ((sweatdrops)) Never mind Kay…. Never mind.

Anyway... Keep reviewing everyone! It makes us want to write more and update faster! ((Both smile sweetly))

/Suma & Kay


	9. Tragic Reunion

Finding You

By: Suma Susaki

Co-authored by: Kaytoko

Hiya guys. So sorry that it took so horribly long for us to finally write this chapter. You won't BELIEVE the size of the writer's block we had on it. Now, as you can tell, we have written up the next chapter. Anyways, I'm not so great with review thanks, so I'm just going to say, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE HUGE AMOUT OF REVIEWS! gives pocky sticks

Now, I'll stop rambling.

**Disclaimer**: do I have to? This… Isn't…..m-m-mine… (tears)

_-Chapter Nine: Tragic Reunion-_

**-Last time-**

Chihiro's eyes went huge. They were already full of tears from Shinitzu's story, and now she was pure shocked.

"B-but that would make you my—"

"Brother."

**-Now-**

Haku's eyes whipped from side to side as he took in the new scenery. Everything was exactly opposite from how he imagined it to be. Even the scents were more than he expected.

"W-o-w." said Lin in amazement. She managed to pronounce the one syllable word with three. "I never thought the human world would look like this…" Haku nodded in agreement.

"But we can't let that get to our minds. We need to get going." He said, quickly turning on his heel and heading off. Lin held her hands up and mocked him. "Lin no more sight seeing!" she derided. "Stupid bossy control-freak dragon…" Haku ignored her and moved to the top of a nearby hill.

"Lin."

Lin walked up behind him. "What?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Where –exactly- would Chihiro be?" He asked her keeping his serious attire. She stared at him dumbfounded.

"And I thought I was the one who was out of it." She muttered to herself. "You have a mental link with her. You should know at least where she is!" Haku stared at her for a moment, many things running through his mind. He couldn't place why he didn't hear Chihiro's mind. It seemed as though their link was severed when they passed the boundary between the Human world and Aburaya. "Haku?"

"I don't know…" he said slowly. She gave him a confiding look.

"We're going to find her, Haku. If not sooner, later." She said quietly. Haku glanced at him, his eyes softer.

"You're right. Thank you, Lin." He said in a gentle tone. Then a fierce look came into his eyes. "If we don't start now we're not even going to be close." And with that, he took off down the hill toward a complex of houses. Lin sighed. _I still can't believe that little boy is him… and he's taller than me…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"B-brother…?" Chihiro whispered. Shinitzu nodded.

"More like a half brother, but brother none the less."

"B-but… my-our mother…?" Chihiro's words ran dry. Nothing came into her head at all. Confusion colored her face. She didn't understand any of it. She decided that a deep breath and relaxation would probably be best for the moment.

Finally, when all of her thoughts were mostly re-collected, she spoke up. "This… is interesting news… In fact, I'm actually more confused then I was earlier… but I guess I don't have much of a choice but to believe you for the moment." _Because Haku isn't here…_

Shinitzu narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if you should trust me just yet… after all, I _was _an assassin for Yu-baaba. But I can guarantee that I'm not anymore. After what I just did, I would probably get my head chopped off if I was still loyal." Chihiro nodded idly and turned to stare out the window. Somewhere in the deep parts of her heart, she was longing to see Haku again. It didn't matter what chaos was going on around them, it only mattered that she saw him again… that she could hold him again.

Then a sudden feeling traced through her body. It was a strange, yet homing kind of warmth. It reminded her of…

"Haku…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haku suddenly got a feeling that led him in the direction of a blue house. _I'm sure of it… She's over there… I can feel her aura now…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Ogino answered the door when she heard someone knocking on it. Today was great. Her baby girl had come home! **Nothing** would ruin her day.

Haku and a panting Lin stood in the door way. Her eyes lingered on Haku's as he gathered up the courage to speak.

"Is Chihiro here?" he said, flipping into 'polite mode'.

"Oh, yes. She's in her room. But, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Yuuko asked, wearily.

"This is Lin, and I am Haku" Haku said, bowing to Chihiro's mother, who was dumbstruck, and headed up the stairs while Lin trailed after him.

"H-haku… o-m-g."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sound of footsteps echoed up the stairs. Chihiro and Shinitzu rose from their seats, facing the door. Then, Haku swung past the threshold.

"Chihiro!"

"Haku!"

Chihiro ran to Haku and was enveloped in his arms a second later. The dragon breathed in her scent and squeezed her tight.

"It's so good to see you again…"

"I missed you so much…"

Chihiro started to tear up, and clutched onto him tighter, Haku responding immediately by wiping them away.

"You don't have to cry… I'm not going to leave you again. You can count on that." He said, smiling, before pulling her into another tight hug.

"Well now, glad to see those two together again." said Lin, smiling to herself.

Shinitzu frowned. 'What is the dragon boy doing here? This is bad… really bad.'

Haku turned away from Chihiro long enough to glare at Shinitzu.

"Who are you?" he asked, squeezing Chihiro again. Shinitzu narrowed his eyes.

"Oh-" said Chihiro, reluctantly pulling away from Haku. "This is Shinitzu. He's… my older brother…"

Lin's jaw dropped, and Haku's eyes widened, before he breathed out a, "No way in Hell…"

Lin blinked, saying, "So- you're trying to tell me that the man that Yubaba sent with us to find Haku, is your brother?" she asked waving her hands around to emphasize her point. "Why wasn't anything said?"

"Actually, I didn't know at the time… It's a long story-"

"Which we will save for later." finished Shinitzu. His red eyes were in a stern expression. The other three looked at him, but he stared at Haku. "By coming here, you have endangered all of Aburaya, Dragon."

"What?" Haku asked, eye's narrowing.

"Why do you think that Yubaba wanted you out of the picture?" Shinitzu continued, his tone matching his eyes. "All that work just to get one man caught? She wanted you away so that she could unleash the Ultimate Evil."

The room got quiet.

"Can I ask something?" Asked Lin. Shinitzu turned to her. "What exactly is this Ultimate Evil?" Shinitzu's eyes narrowed again and his mouth formed a thin line. "The Ultimate Evil takes the place of a man. But that's only when you can see him, most of the time he can't be seen at all. His strength is enormous, and for years he has been sealed away. Now, for world domination, Yubaba is first unleashing him on Aburaya then the Human World."

"But what does he…do?" Lin asked again.

"He slaughters all that come into his path."

Chihiro gasped. The dream she had the night that Haku called her came rushing back to her. "We have to go back." She said quietly. "All of Aburaya is going to be killed in less than a day!"

Shinitzu moved for the stairs. "Hurry. There's no time to lose."

"Why should we trust you?" Challenged Haku, keeping Chihiro close to him.

"Haku?" she whispered up to him. His eyes were set on Shinitzu.

"You worked for Yubaba. We can't take any risks. This could be a trap." He growled.

Shinitzu smirked. "I'll give you credit. You do live up to your reputation. But heed my words. This is no trick." He stated.

"Listen to him, Haku." Chihiro pleaded. Haku looked down at her wearily. "You may not trust him, but at least trust me. All of Aburaya and the human world is in danger. We need to help them. _You _need to help them."

Haku paused, and then sighed. "You're right. I'll do it." With that, Haku took Chihiro's hand, and lead her down the stairs after Shinitzu, Lin trailing behind them.

"Bye Mom!" Chihiro yelled, before they reached the doorway.

"Where in the world are you going, Honey?"

Chihiro and Haku stopped while the rest went on out the door. "To save Aburaya and the Human World" and then they dissipated out of the house and down the hill where the others were waiting.

"Use up to much energy?" Lin asked, questioningly.

"No, I'm fine." Haku stated before turning his attention to the trail.

Soon they were running. There wasn't a second to waste. They had decided not to transport to Aburaya… for it would take to much energy and they needed it for the awaiting battle.

"Haku, is it?" asked Shinitzu as they ran. Chihiro separated the two boys. "Short for Kohaku River, I presume." Haku shot him a glare.

"What of it?"

"You're a strong dragon. You should be able to feel the Ultimate Evil's power from here."

Haku glared at him for a second more before focusing on what lay before them.

"Only faintly." He said after a few seconds. "He's strong. I can tell you that."

Shinitzu nodded. Soon they made it to the old train station.

"It's stronger here." announced Haku. "We need to hurry!" Chihiro nodded, determination in her eyes. Shinitzu stayed behind his usual expressionless façade, and Lin grumbled in the rear.

"I swear if he tells me to hurry up _one _more time…" she cursed under her breath.

The four of them ran quickly through the station and over the dry river to the shops. Their eyes whipped from one side to the other in search for civilization. Their pace slowed as they approached the bath house, until they were at a complete standstill. No-one. They had seen absolutely nobody as they ran past.

It was past the time that the should have all been roaming the shops. Yet, nothing was active. Everything seemed to be frozen. All of their eyes were on lookout. Lin moved closer to the group as Chihiro gripped Haku's arm.

"He's here." Shinitzu announced, his ruby eyes set ahead of him at the bathhouse. The other three looked up. Chihiro moved even closer to Haku, gripping his arm tighter as a hooded figure came into view.

"Well, well." Came a soft, but strong male voice that seemed to come from the wind itself. "All the little chickadees are here to play heroes and heroines. How _thrilling._"

"Who are you?" Haku demanded, his voice carrying through the empty streets.

"Who am I?" He asked in an abashed tone. "I am the Ultimate Evil." The hooded person across the bridge then pulled away the cloak, showing them all his face.

Shinitzu gasped. "D-dad…"

END CHAPTER 9: Tragic Reunion

Sooo… whatcha think? Again—so freaking sorry that this took so long to update. Been super busy with school and the such. THANK YOU KAYTOKO FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS STORY! NOW WE FINALLY KNOW THE PLOT! (sweatdrops) Yes… that's right. We had no idea until we got close to ending this chapter…

Kaytoko: Go us!

Suma: Heck yah. We rock.

Kaytoko: Bu sha!

Both: SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! More reviews we get, faster we write and update!

_**R&R PEOPLE!**_

/Suma Susaki\

/Kaytoko\

OH! And for anyone who really cares, I, Suma Susaki, and Kaytoko are writing separate Twilight Stories. Twilight is a Book for all of you who don't know… And it's the best book your EVER going to find. Sooo… if you like Spirited Away, your going to LOVE Twilight.

Till next time,

Suma Susaki -over and out. (Runs off in the sunset)


	10. AuThOrS nOtE

Hey everyone! We're sooo sorry that we haven't been able to update for a month or so now... we've been uber busy. Finals are this week and for the past 2 weeks or so we've been writing our original novels and poems... (We were both accepted as poets that are allowed to have our poems published in a NATIONAL book that only 200 people can be in. So of course we have been excided and overly busy this month. But do not fret! Summer will be here for the both of us in 5 days... and we will have all the time to write and post on fanfiction.

Sorry for this not being an actual update everyone. Kaytoko and I both promise to get it up here in the next 2 weeks or so. Please be patient… we both have life's too ya know.

Much love,

Suma Susaki & Kaytoko


End file.
